


Simply a sin.

by Gigi



Series: Original Poems [37]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of long hours wanting your embrace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply a sin.

Tears like memories  
come down my face  
remind me of  
wasted time.

Of long hours wanting  
your embrace.

 

Thick clouds past through  
my mind.

Your name clogs my heart.  
Holes burn upon  
my tongue.  
I can not speak.

The battle began as  
our eyes met.  
And bodies longed to meet.

 

Simply a sin.  
A thought never to complete.  
I would of walked away  
However destiny had other plans.

You spoke the words.  
I could not say.  
What cruelty brought me to you?

Which God made our lives  
His fun game to play.  
Out of the madness of our minds.

Crept an idea.  
A want that turned into a need.

Sexual passion,  
Romantic love.  
A hidden paradise under  
the moon where we could retreat,  
our desires to finely complete.

How laughable, how naive  
I was.

You the devil with lying tongue.  
Me just a child with no idea  
how the world was spun.

Together we were one.  
A apart the never the same.  
An un-beating heart.  
A voice that can not speak.

Tears run down my face  
like memories.

For that's all we could  
ever be.


End file.
